


The Brothel | Levi x reader | Modern AU!

by Venulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Five years ago, on December 25th Reader-chan waited for Levi, her boyfriend, to arrive at the park where they arranged to meet. However, he didn't show up. She decided to go to his home and there she found out the reason why he didn't show up.





	1. The Brothel | Prologue

_Warning: Cursing_ _| Sexual Situations | Adult Situations |_ _Read at your own risk._ ****  
  
  
  


**Then  
** ****_~_ ** **Five years ago** **~** **   
  


 

It was 20th of December and it was really cold outside. (y/n) and Levi were alone in her house watching a movie. They were lying on her cosy bed; (y/n)'s head was resting on Levi's chest so she could hear his steady heartbeat. There was a bordeaux blanket wrapped around them to keep them warm.  
Levi was focused on the movie but (y/n) was thinking about how much she loved times like those when she was on top of him relaxing while hearing his heartbeat. She wished those times would last forever.  
  
"I like this." She said nuzzling her head on his chest. He smiled and caressed her hair.  
  
"So do I, brat." He said kissing hear head.  
  
"But it's really cold." She shivered.  
  
"I know a way to keep the both of us warm." He said teasing her.  
  
"Well...maybe we could try that. I mean, my parents aren't home and they won't be here until Monday afternoon. So we still have two whole days to ourselves until my parents come back from their business trip." She said while trailing her hand slowly down his clothed chest. He silently gasped at her actions. Her hand went down until it reached the rim of his sweatpants and she started to slowly and gently massage his penis outside his trousers. His breath became laboured and she could hear his heartbeat rising with every rub she gave him.

  
"(y/n)..." He managed to whisper her name.

"What?" She innocently said while lifting her head to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Y-you don't have to do...this." He said between breaths.  
  
"I don't. But I want to." She skilfully used her hand to massage his inner thighs and his testicles as well. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. She continued her ministrations for about two minutes before she pulled his pants down and started massaging his penis and his balls with her fingers, keeping eye contact with him. Levi was getting impatient, he didn't like to be teased.

  
"F-fuck. Stop with the teasing, brat." He breathed out. (y/n) smirked when she felt a lot of precum at the tip of his dick. Finally, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to move her hand up and down, watching how his eyes rolled back and his head going backwards. He was grunting and slightly moaning and that was turning her on. She could feel her vagina getting wet in anticipation. They had been dating for almost a year now and, even though they had had several masturbating sessions and even oral sex sessions, they never had had sex. Usually, she made him cum and then he would pleasure her until she reached an orgasm. However, she wanted to have sex with him this time.  
  
"Levi, I want to do it." She said pecking his parted lips and slowly stopping her ministrations.  
  
"Are you sure, (y/n)? We don't have to do it if you are not ready."  
  
"I am ready. Are you?" She said tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Yeah, I am." He said pecking her lips. "Go get a condom. I have a pack in my bag."  
  
"Oh? Since when you carry a pack of condoms?" She said raising an eyebrow at him who clicked his tongue.  
  
"Since we talked about doing it last week. I wanted to be prepared." His cheeks turned slightly pink and she stifled a little laugh making him click his tongue in annoyance. She stood up and went to fetch a condom that was in his bag next to her bedroom door. She opened the pack and took one condom out and threw it to Levi who easily caught it. Then she turned around, took off her hoodie and long sleeve shirt in one go and proceeded to take her sweatpants off, all her clothes falling to the floor. Levi watched as she undressed while undressing himself, hurriedly getting rid of all his clothes and throwing them somewhere in the room. She turned back and locked gazes with him, and slowly reached back to unhook her bra which slowly slid from her arms until it hit the floor, then she took her underwear off. She took a good look at his rock solid cock and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Levi took the condom and carefully opened the package with his teeth then he put the condom on. (y/n) got on the bed and sat on his lap straddling his hips. He placed his hands on her butt and squeezed it earning a moan from her. "I love you, (y/n)" He said before roughly kissing her.   
  
They would never forget the night they made love for the first time, it was a wonderful experience for the two of them. They felt secure and loved in each other's arms. The weekend they spent together was like their honeymoon and they indeed felt like a married couple during those few days. On Monday morning he went back to his home after promising (y/n) to go on a date with her on the 25th of December, to celebrate Christmas and his 19th birthday.  
When the 25th arrived she dressed up nicely, grabbed the present she bought for him and put it in her purse. She put her long black coat on and went out of her house to meet him. She arrived at the park where they arranged to meet ten minutes earlier for she knew he didn't like to wait. So she sat on a bench and waited patiently for him. Twenty minutes passed and she was starting to get slightly worried so she sent him a text message which he never answered back so she started calling him on both his mobile phone and his landline. However, no one answered. At six o'clock she decided to go to his home. When she got there she knocked several times on the door but nobody answered. It seemed that no one was inside. She was beyond worried so she thought of asking his neighbours if they knew anything. She knocked at the house next door where a sweet old lady lived. The old lady told (y/n) that her neighbours weren't living there anymore. Apparently, they had moved out to another continent. (y/n) was devastated by the news and the old lady noticed the sadness in her eyes so she asked her if she was alright. (y/n) told her that everything was fine and gave the old lady a sweet and fake smile, thanking her and wishing her a merry Christmas before going home. However, she wasn’t fine. She was devastated and her world was falling apart.


	2. The Brothel | Ch.1

> _Warning: Cursing_ _|_ _Adult Situations |_ _Read at your own risk._

**~Now~**  
  
  
  


The air was cold and the streets were a little bit damped owing to the drizzling rain along with the wind. (y/n) looked out of Erwin's window car, which was parked in front of the strip club, and was met with a red neon letter sign which read ' **Loose lips** '. She ignored it and looked around. The street was empty and the little lights that illuminating it were from the decoration of the strip club. She could faintly hear an AC/DC song coming from inside the building.

' _At least they play good music_ ' _._  She thought, taking a deep breath followed by a long sigh.  
  
"Why are we here again?" She asked her group of friends without taking her eyes off the window.  
  
"Because, (y/n), we are here to celebrate Erwin's promotion!" Beamed an energetic brunette.   
  
"And you had to drag me here, to a strip club, to celebrate Erwin's fucking promotion? Really, Hanji? We could have celebrated it in a fucking bar!" She said provoking an airy laugh to escape from Mike’s lips who was sitting on the front passenger seat.  
  
"Well, it does have a bar." Replied Hanji and before (y/n) could say something else Erwin intervened.  
  
"We are not here just to celebrate my promotion to Chief of Police, (y/n). We are here because this strip club is the only one who only allows people in if they show them this." He pulled four fake IDs out of his coat pocket and gave them to (y/n). She looked at them and raised an eyebrow when she saw her fake name.  
  
"So my name is Tiffany Rodríguez?"

"Yes, when I first met you I thought you were from Spain." (y/n) shrugged.

"I do have family living there."  
  
"I wasn't that mistaken then." He grinned before he continued speaking. "My name is Louis Graham. Mike's Peter Mickelson. And Hanji is-" (y/n) interrupted him.  
  
"Rosa Castillo?"  
  
"She insisted on that name." He shook his head.  
  
"What? It's a nice name!" Hanji exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever, Rosita." (y/n) said rolling her eyes. "So, why do these ID's say we are 'clean'? What does it mean?"  
  
"That means we haven't got any sexually transmitted diseases."  
  
"Huh? Why would a strip club want to know that? And I guess that's why you sent Hanji to extract some blood from me last week. Not to mention the photo shoot we had."  
  
"Indeed. And that's what we want to found out. I believe that there's a hidden brothel inside who held women and men against their will." He took his wallet from his jean's pocket  
  
"That's terrible." (y/n) said furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"It is. I've been interested in this case for a long time now. But the former Chief was accepting money as a bribe from this place so I couldn't do anything about it. Now that he's passed away and I'm in charge...things will change." He said as he looked at the picture of a young blonde woman inside his wallet.  
  
"Do you believe your sister's in there?"  
  
"I don't know." He said putting his wallet back in his pocket.  
  
"We'll help you find her, Erwin. We  _will_  find her." (y/n) reassured him squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"I hope so. Thanks." He smiled sadly.  
  
"What's the plan?" Asked Mike.  
  
"It's simple. We get in and act naturally, have some drinks and enjoy the show. If any of you notice something weird you let me know."  
  
"Understood," Said the three of them.  
  
Stepping out of the car, (y/n) shielded herself from the rain with her black coat. She was dressed in a black party dress which perfectly hugged her curves and black high heels. The bangs of her shoulder-length white wig she was wearing covered her eyebrows. As (y/n) approached the door of the building, she pulled a pocket mirror from her purse to check herself.  
  
"I look like Sia with this stupid wig." (y/n) said while fixing the said wig.  
  
"That's not true. The wig Sia uses doesn’t allow you to see her face." (y/n) sighed at Hanji's response.  
  
"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Erwin knocked three times on the door. After a few seconds, a bulky Afro-American bouncer opened it and stared at them with a serious face for a while before Erwin handed him the fake IDs. The man inspected the IDs for a few seconds before letting them in.  
  
"You are clean. You can come inside." Said the man.  
  
As soon as they got in there walked towards an empty table in front of the stage where they took a seat. A voluptuous brunette dressed in a lacy black bra and a very short, red and black checkered skirt came to their table with a notepad in between her big and fake breasts. She was wearing bright red lipstick and long fake eyelashes which she batted as she talked looking seductively at Erwin.  
  
"Hello, handsome. What can I get you and your friends tonight?" She asked as she took the notepad from her bosom.  
  
"Bourbon for me." Answered Erwin smiling.  
  
"Whisky on the rocks for me." Said Mike winking at her. She giggled and wrote their orders on the notepad.  
  
"And for you beautiful ladies." Asked the waitress winking at (y/n).  
  
"A round of tequila for the two of us, love." Replied Hanji with a grin. The woman scribbled on her notepad.  
  
"Right away." She left towards the bar at the other side of the building. It was a relatively big place. The stage had a vertical pole in the middle and was illuminated with red lights. There was a stripper dancing at the rhythm of Tonight I'm fucking you by Enrique Iglesias. She was wearing a pink bikini and her long blonde hair swayed with every move she made around the pole.  
  
"Did the waitress wink at me?" (y/n) asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. She's totally into you, (y/n)." Hanji playfully hit her with her elbow earning an airy laugh from (y/n).   
  
"I'm sorry for her, Hanji. I'm not into women." The four of them laughed.  
  
"I never saw you with a man before so I was starting to think you  _were_  into women, (y/n)." Joked Erwin.  
  
"Well, I'm not." (y/n) said with a serious face. The group felt silent for a moment until the waitress came back with their drinks. (y/n) drank hers immediately then she sighed loudly and looked around the building.  
  
"What happened to him?" Asked Mike looking at the blonde girl still dancing on the stage.  
  
"Huh?" Asked (y/n) looking back at Mike.  
  
"Did the guy cheat on you?" He sipped from his whisky.  
  
"Oh...No, he didn't." She said looking at the empty glass in her hands.  
  
"What happened, (y/n)?" Asked Erwin furrowing his eyebrows in worry.  
  
"It's a long story, guys." She sighed.  
  
"I think you should tell them, (y/n). They are your friends too." (y/n) hummed.  
  
"Guess you are right." She said looking at the red-headed woman walking up the stage to do her performance. "I'm gonna need more than one shot of tequila, then."  
  
"Do you want Bourbon?" Asked Erwin.  
  
"I'm gonna need something stronger than that."  
  
"Vodka?" Asked Hanji.  
  
"Yeah..." Replied (y/n). Mike called one of the waitresses with a hand gesture and asked her to bring (y/n) some Vodka. The group didn't talk until the waitress brought it and left.  
  
"There you have it. Now spill it out, princess." She took a long sip of it.  
  
"It was around six years ago. He was working at a Starbucks near my old high school. I always went there to have some tea after my classes ended." She laughed to herself. "He was a douche." She smiled. "He always had a sneaky remark about what I ordered or they way I was dressed or the way I talked. He annoyed me to no end." She took another sip from her drink.  
  
"If he annoyed you as much as you said, why would you keep going to that place?" Asked Mike raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I had a crush on him."  
  
"I see." He chuckled.  
  
"He did annoy me a lot but I liked him and his stupid remarks. However, one day I got fed up with all his bullshit..." She sighed thinking about that day. "I was having a really bad day. I had scored a low mark on one of the midterms and Hanji told me she couldn't go with me to Paul McCartney's concert."  
  
"I remember! I had broken up with Moblit so I wasn't in the mood...I was very stupid..." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Indeed, you were." (y/n) answered jokingly. "Owing to that I was in a very foul mood that day." She took another sip from her glass. "I remember I'd arrived later than usual to the coffee shop because of our argument," She said looking at Hanji. "and, as usual, he greeted me with his snarky remarks."  
  
_* "Good evening, brat."_ _  
  
"Evening..." Levi noticed she was off.  
  
"You are late today. Were you taking a shit or what?"  
  
"Look, Levi, I'm not in the mood for your shit, today. So can you simply give me my tea and leave me alone?"  
  
"Whatever, brat." (y/n) was wearing a black T-shirt with The Beatles' logo on it. "The Beatles, huh? And here I thought you had a bad taste in music." He said while preparing her tea. She simply hummed in response. "Unless...you have no idea who the hell are they and you are just trying to 'blend in' with the rest of the shitty brats here."  
  
"Can you hand me my tea, please? I told you before, didn't I? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. So why don't you  let it be, okay?"  
  
"Oh? You know the name of one of their albums and songs. Good job, brat." He handed her the cup of tea.  
  
"I've got a feeling you won't leave me the fuck alone, today." She said handing him the money.  
  
"Oh! Darling, you have no idea." He smirked taking the money and putting it in the register machine. (y/n) took a seat on one of the tables in the corner of the shop and drank her tea while watching the people outside from the shop window. After a while, Levi walked to her table and gave her a big chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"I didn't or-" Levi interrupted her.  
  
"I know. It's on me, honey pie."  
  
"Thanks, Sgt. Pepper."  
  
"You are welcome, girl." He said while taking a seat in front of her. (y/n) raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you have customers to attend?"  
  
"My shift ended a long, long, long time ago." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, can we stop with this Beatles’ songs game?"  
  
"Whatever you please, little child." She sighed.  
  
"What do you want, Levi?"  
  
"I know there's something bothering you. You look constipated."  
  
"YOU are bothering me, jerk."  
  
"Tch, bitch..."  
  
"Sorry. There IS something bothering me..."  
  
"Had a fight with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope. I don't have a boyfriend. But I did had an argument with my best friend."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He shrugged.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"So...you like the Beatles, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Changing the subject, I see. Yes, I like them."  
  
"Who's your favourite?"  
  
"Lennon, of course."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"How about yours?"  
  
"McCartney." She simply stated while taking a bite from the cookie.  
  
"He's giving a concert this weekend...I wished I could go." He sighed.  
  
"Why can't you go?" She asked intrigued.  
  
"Because my little sister is turning nine next week and I wanted to buy her a bicycle for her birthday so I'm saving every penny..."  
  
"That's very sweet of you." She smiled at him, he blushed and looked away.  
  
"I'm not sweet." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right." She sighed. 'Maybe I should tell him about the extra ticket I have. That way I wouldn't have to go alone.' She thought. "Say, Levi..." She hesitated and he looked back at her.  
  
"What is it, brat?"  
  
"I was going to the concert with my best friend but she can't make it. So...do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date, brat?" He smirked.  
  
"Hm...Maybe I am."  
  
"Heh...Well, I'd like to go with you, brat." He smiled at her making her blush slightly. *  
_  
  
  
"What happened after that?" Asked Erwin.  
  
"We had a good time so he asked me on a date next weekend. We got to know each other and we fell in love. We had been dating for about a year before he simply disappeared." She smiled sadly.  
  
"How come he disappeared?" Asked Mike raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We spent a weekend together at my parents' house. Then on Monday, we arranged to meet at a park on December 25th to celebrate his 19th birthday. So I waited for him at the park but he never showed up." She felt tears about to spill over the rims of her eyes. "So I went to the house where he lived with his adoptive parents but no one was there. Then I talked with the old lady who lived next door and she told me they'd moved to Europe." A tear rolled down her right cheek.  
  
"So you never heard from him again?" Asked Erwin handing her a napkin. She took it and wiped her cheek with it.  
  
"I talked with Susan, his adoptive mother, last year."  
  
"You never told me that." Said Hanji.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to talk about it with anyone at the time."  
  
"It's okay, (y/n). But how did you contact her?" Inquired Hanji.  
  
"Sarah, the old lady, is my grandma's friend so I used to talk to her very often. One day she told me that her daughter, who lived in London at that time, was Susan and George's neighbour. I told her about my relationship with Levi so she asked her daughter to give her a phone number so that I could call his adoptive parents."  
  
"That was so kind of her."  
  
"Yes, she's the best. Anyway, she gave me the number and I called them. Susan answered and she didn't sound pleased at all." (y/n) said finishing her drink.  
  
  
_* "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs Johnson. This is (y/n) (l/n) speaking. I don't know if you remember me. I was-" (y/n) was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"Levi's girlfriend. Yes, I remember." Mrs Johnson said with disgust in her voice.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe you remember-" Mrs Johnson interrupted her again.  
  
"Do you need anything? I don't have all day, girl." She asked impatiently.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if I could talk to Levi..."  
  
"I'm afraid he and Mikasa don't live with us anymore."  
  
"Oh. I see. I would love to call him and talk so I was wondering if you could give me a number or..." She trailed off.  
  
"Look, girl. He's a busy man. I doubt he wants to have anything to do with you after all these years." (y/n) frowned.  
  
"With all due respect, Mrs Johnson, I think that's for him to decide."  
  
"Look..._ ' _honey_ ' _, he's married now and has children. I know for a fact that he doesn't want anything to do with you. So stop wasting my precious time. Good Bye." And with that, she hung up.  
  
"He's m-married?" Tears were streaming down (y/n)'s face. *  
  
  
_ "I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry, (y/n)." Hanji said hugging her friend.  
  
"It's okay, Han. I guess he WAS a jerk after all."  
  
"Waitress! A round of tequila, please." Hanji called one of the ladies at the bar. A couple minutes later a waitress with white knee-height boots and a white cowboy hat came with their drinks.  
  
"To jerks!" Said Hanji raising the glass.  
  
"To jerks!"  They all said in unison.  
  
A couple hours later they were enjoying the performance given by a blonde short-haired woman dressed in a police officer outfit. She was alluringly rocking her hips against the pole. Mike and Erwin's eyes were glued to the stripper's bosom and rear.  
  
"I don't know about you, Han. But I need a strawberry daiquiri." Said (y/n) standing up.  
  
"Could you bring me a piña colada?"  
  
"Sure. You know what Hanji? Blonde hair suits you. I like it."  
  
"Thanks, (y/n)." Said Hanji while fixing her wig. The (h/c) walked towards the bar and asked the bartender for the drinks. She sat in one of the stools as she waited.  
  
"Jerry! Black tea, please." Said someone in a husky voice coming from the (h/c)'s right. 'Who asks for a tea in this place?' She thought, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Right away, Levi."  
  
'Levi?' She thought, looking towards the place the husky voice came from. Her eyes widened in recognition. She stared at the man sitting next to her. Said man looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question at the expression on her face.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her raising a thin eyebrow. She couldn't utter a single word so she just nodded and looked in front of her. Jerry, the bartender brought her the drinks, she muttered a 'thanks' and went towards her table.  
  
"(y/n)? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Asked her friend carefully taking the drinks from her trembling hands.  
  
"I probably did, Hanji."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Levi... I...I've seen Levi!"


	3. The Brothel | Ch.2

> _Warning: Cursing_ _| Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | Prostitution | Human trafficking |_ _Read at your own risk._

  
  
  
  
"Levi...I...I've seen Levi!" She said.  
  
"What!?" Screamed Hanji earning the attention of the two males.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Erwin.  
  
"Over there, at the bar." (y/n) pointed at a guy awkwardly sitting on stool while holding a tea cup in an odd way. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, the first three buttons of it were loosened and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing long gray trousers and black shoes. The young man had a tired look on his face.  
  
"Oh, my God! That  _is_  shortie!" whispered-yelled Hanji while sitting back on the chair.  
  
"Didn't you say he was living in London?" Asked Mike with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, a-as far as I knew h-he was..." (y/n) stuttered.  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"He did but I don't think he have recognized me." She said making a hand gesture pointing at her attire; then she took a seat next to Hanji. "What is he doing in a place like this?" The three of them looked at Levi while he was having a short conversation with the bartender. Suddenly they heard someone cleared their throats next to the group and they tore their gazes away from Levi to look at a tall man in his late fifties. He had short grey hair and wore black rim glasses and business clothes.  
  
"I see Levi caught your eyes. Well, he is our finest for a God damn reason!" The man chuckled. "Are you interested in spending a night with him?"  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Asked Erwin.  
  
"Oh, right! You are the new ones. Let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Lambert. It's a pleasure to meet you all, folks." He shook Erwin's hand and wave at the rest while smiling. "You see..." Mr. Lambert placed his hands on the table then he lowered his head and started talking lower than before. "If you pay enough he can be all yours for a whole night." Grinned the old man.  
  
"So he's a prostitute?" Asked Hanji.  
  
"You could say that, yes." The old man chuckled.  
  
"I thought this was just a strip club." Said Hanji innocently.  
  
"Darling, why do you think we asked the members of Loose lips to check themselves for STDs? We don't want our...'assets' to contract any diseases. This is a serious place and we took care of our people. That's why we also have video surveillance in each room. We don't want the boys and the girls to get hurt, at least not severely." Mr. Lambert chuckled, again. (y/n) had a look of disgust plastered on her face. "I assure you, you won't regret paying for him. No one has complained about him ever since he started working here five years ago. He's the best in here. That's why he's a little expensive. Twelve thousands and he's all yours for tonight. Or you can spend an hour for fifteen hundred bucks. Whatcha' say?"  
  
"Let us think about it and then we'll talk to you," Mike said calmly.  
  
"Very well. I'll be over there." He pointed at table near the bar. "Oh, if you are not convinced I can bring you the catalogue where you can see pictures of our people."  
  
"Oh! That'd be great if you did." Intervened Erwin.  
  
"Mindy!" Shouted the man.  
  
"Yeah, boss?" Asked a petite ravanette.  
  
"Bring them the catalogue." The woman nodded and a few moments later she brought it and handed it to Erwin.  
  
"Just let me know when you make up your mind and I'll prepare a room for you." Erwin nodded. "Well, if you need me... you know where I'll be." Said Mr. Lambert before he left with the ravenette. As soon as the man left, Erwin inspected the catalogue watching every single picture and hoping to see one of his sister.  
  
"I can't believe Levi's being here all this time." (y/n) whispered furrowing her eyebrows and blinking back the tears that threatened to escape.  
  
"They probably kidnapped him and then forced him like they did to my sister."  
  
"Yeah...There's no other explanation." She said looking back at her former boyfriend. A tall blond man in his early thirties was flirting with him. "Erwin I really need to talk to him. Maybe I should pay for an hour with him? Or even better, a whole night! I have so many things to tell him."  
  
"(y/n), you can't do that." He stated without taking his eyes from the catalogue.  
  
"Why not!? I've made enough money with my books! I can certainly spend twelve thousand-" He exasperatedly sighed interrupting her.  
  
"Look (y/n), you heard him. They have CCTV in all the rooms. You can't talk to him here. They'll see you and they will probably hear your conversation. You'll put him in danger and you'll risk the mission." This time he put the catalogue aside and looked at her.  
  
"Right. I forgot abou-" She tried to talk but Erwin continued talking. Meanwhile, Mike took said catalogue looking carefully to all the pictures.  
  
"So unless you want to have a steamy night with the manwhore of your former boyfriend, I think you should better shut up and start using your head." (y/n) was taken aback by Erwin's outburst. He noticed her hurt expression and felt extremely guilty. "(y/n) I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
  
"Mean it?" She sneered. "Yeah, right. I thought  _you_ of all people would understand how I feel right now. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"She's here! Jane's here!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"What? Let me see." Mike showed Erwin the picture of a tall woman with blonde wavy hair. "Janey," Erwin whispered.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan," Hanji said fixing her glasses with her index finger. She had a serious expression on her face.  
  
"What if we make a deal with the old man?" (y/n) said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Erwin asked furrowing his thick eyebrows.  
  
"We tell that procurer that we are having a 'private party' and we'd love to bring them with us."  
  
"We don't have enough money for both of them."  
  
"Remember the suitcase I put earlier in the trunk of your car?" Erwin nodded and motion her to continue. "Well, that's my present to you...Fifty thousand bucks." Erwin's eyes widened.  
  
"That's very generous of you (y/n). To think you only got me a new IPad for my birthday." Hanji joked making her smiled.  
  
"We can make a good deal with that." Erwin smiled at (y/n).  
  
"Should we call him?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Mike, bring the suitcase." Erwin gave him the car keys; Mike took them and walked out of the strip club. "Hanji, call Mr Lambert."  
  
"I'm on it." She said getting up from her seat.  
  
"Please hurry before that stupid Blondie fucks him." Hanji nodded and walk towards Mr. Lambert. (y/n) watched as the blond man placed his hands on Levi's hips bringing him closer and then grinding his hips against Levi making him gasp. She clenched her jaw and took a long breath while staring daggers at the tall man.  
  
"Easy, partner." Erwin said while placing a hand on her shoulder in a calming manner. "Hanji's on her way and I'm sure Mr. Lambert won't be able to refuse our offer. Just stay calm, use that sweet smile of yours and let me do my thing. I'll assure you that I'll convince him."  
  
"Thank you, Erwin." She gave him a genuine smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I-"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, too. Are we still friends?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"Of course." He chuckled. "Here they come," Erwin said as he saw Hanji and the old man walking towards their table.  
  
"Finally made your mind?" Mr Lambert grinned.  
  
"Indeed." Smiled Erwin. "Although we need to discuss some business with you, Mr Lambert."  
  
"Go ahead." The old man said while taking a seat in front of Erwin. (y/n) motion Hanji to take a seat next to her.  
  
Mike came holding a black suitcase by its handle. Hanji stood up in order for him to take her seat. When he did, she sat on his lap.  
  
"You see, we are having a private party at my place and we'd like to bring Levi and this gorgeous girl with us." He showed his sister's picture to Mr Lambert.  
  
"Hm. I see. However are you all aware that bringing two of them with you will be expensive? Not to mention that we only accept cash."  
  
"Don't worry about the money." Intervened Mike showing him the suitcase full of money.  
  
"How much do you have in there?"  
  
"Fifty thousand. Will that do?" Erwin asked.  
  
"Heh. It's more than what I had in mind." Smirked the old man.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"There's a little problem, though."  
  
"What is it?" (y/n) asked.  
  
"The girl...she isn't  _available_  at the moment."  
  
"Oh, that's a pity. Why isn't she available?" Asked Hanji.  
  
"She's... sick. You'll have to choose another one."  
  
"I see...Well, we'll only bring Levi with us then." Said Erwin.  
  
"We have a deal then, Mr..."  
  
"Graham." Mr Lambert shook hands with Erwin. Then Mike handed him the suitcase.  
  
"Hey, Mindy!" He called the ravenette woman again.  
  
"Yeah, Boss?"  
  
"Tell Levi to bring his slutty ass here."  
  
"Right away, sir." A few moments later Levi came to their table buttoning his black shirt which apparently the blond man who he was with moments before had unbuttoned it.  
  
"That dude over there was willing to pay two thousand for a night. This better be worth my time, old man." Levi said with a scowl on his handsome face. The man let an airy laugh escape from his lips.  
  
"How does it sound fifty thousand for a night with them at their place?"  
  
"Oh? That doesn't sound bad." Levi smirked. Mr Lambert stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"He's all yours. Remember not to mark this gorgeous face." He said while caressing Levi's cheek. Due to their proximity Levi could smell the old man’s breathe and he scrunched up his face in disgust.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid or I'll take Mikasa's virginity myself." Mr Lambert whispered in his ear. Levi clicked his tongue and the man chuckled.  
  
"Have a good night, folks." Said the man before leaving. Erwin cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"Shall we leave then?" Levi didn't like leaving Mikasa alone in that place but he couldn't refuse that amount of money or else Mr. Lambert would force her to do the same things he had been doing during all this time and he didn't want that. Besides he had made a deal with Mr. Lambert and he had always kept his word and Levi knew she would be safe. So he just shrugged and walked with them towards their car. During the trip to Erwin's place they passed (y/n)'s old house and Levi couldn't help but think about her, about that day when he never showed up. He wished he could see her again and explain what happened to him and his sister.  
  
  
  


**_~_ ** **Five years ago~**

 

 **December 25th**  
  
 _Levi woke up to the sound of laughter. He got up and lazily dressed himself before walking downstairs. When he came into the kitchen he saw his adoptive parents having a conversation with an old man he never met before. Said man was wearing an elegant black suit. He had short gray hair and was wearing black rimmed glasses. There were two bulky men also dressed in suits who were standing near the old man.  
  
"Oh! Look who's here." Said Susan grinning widely.  
  
"Who's the old man?" Asked Levi raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now, don't be rude, Levi. This is Mr Lambert." Said, George.  
  
"Nice to meet you, boy." Levi nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Where's Mikasa? She's usually up by now." Asked Levi looking around.  
  
"She's in Mr Lambert's car, sweetheart." Levi clenched his jaw.  
  
"Why is Mikasa inside a stranger's car?"  
  
"Relax,_ _son._ _Mr Lambert is not a stranger. In fact, you two will be living with him from now on."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Hey, hey... Now don't get angry, Levi." Said the old man. Levi clicked his tongue. "Your parents are right. You'll be living with me so we better get along, don't you think?" The man chuckled. "I gave your parents a lot of money for you two, don't make me regret my decision."  
  
"You sold us!? What the fuck are you two thinking?" He said before trying to run looking for Mikasa but one of the man caught him before he could opened the front door and threw him on the living-room floor. One of the man's hands was holding the side of Levi's head while his other hand was holding Levi's wrists against his back. Levi tried to free himself but the man was too strong and kept him in place. The other man took a syringe from his suit pants pocket and injected Levi with a tranquilizer. After a few seconds the tranquilizer made effect and Levi started to fall asleep. When he woke up he found himself in a not familiar room. He was still feeling a little drowsy from the effects of the tranquilizer. His head hurt and he tried to rub his temples but he wasn’t able to move his hands. He was handcuff to the head of a comfortable and very expensive king sized bed. However he still tried to get free.  
  
"That won't work. You'll just hurt your wrists." Levi looked to his side and saw Mr Lambert sitting on a sofa.  
  
"What do you want, old man?"  
  
"You know where you are, Levi?"  
  
"How the fuck would I know?" The old man chuckled to Levi's dismay.  
  
"This is a brothel, Levi." Levi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my sister, you piece of shit!"  
  
"Oh, but she'll be a good prostitute."  
  
"You fucker!" He couldn't believe that their adoptive parents sold them to a_ _procurer._  
  
"She's a little young, though, I believe she'll do well."  
  
"She's ten years old, you son of bitch!" The old man shrugged and chuckled again.  
  
"I have all kind of customers, Levi." Levi fell silent for a moment. He was in deep thought. He needed to save his sister somehow.  
  
"I'll do whatever you say. I'll work harder to please your customers. But please, leave her alone. She's a child for fuck's sake!" He pleaded.  
  
"Hm..." The man was considering his offer. "She reminds me of my daughter, you know?" The man sighed. “We have a deal, Levi. I won't get her into this but you better keep your word and behave or else..." The man laughed and Levi clicked his tongue.  
  
"I'll do whatever you say. Where's she?"  
  
"Good then. She's is watching TV in her room. She's fine so don't worry about her." The old man smiled. "Well... I'll take those off." Mr. Lambert said and took the handcuffs off of Levi who rubbed his wrists when he was free. "Say, Levi... Have you being with a woman before?" Levi grimaced thinking about (y/n). He would never see her again.  
  
"Yes, I have." He replied.  
  
"So you know the deal. Now, have you ever being with a man before?"  
  
"I haven't..."  
  
"I see. We'll have to prepare that cute ass of yours, then. Shall we?"  
  
"...Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, boy. Now take the lube and a condom from the drawer, Levi." He slowly did as he was told. "Now take your clothes off." Levi was getting undressed but the procurer stopped him. "No, no. Undress slowly and sensually, Levi. Put on a show! You'll have to tease the customers in order for them to get attracted to you." Levi clenched his fists. "Do you want me to keep the deal? Then do as I say!" Levi seductively striped for the man without looking at him. When he was fully naked he looked up and saw lust in the procurer's eyes which disgusted him. "My, my, Levi. You'll make me earn lots of money. You have a handsome face, a well toned body and you are quite well hung...you'll drive them crazy. Now, turn around. I want to see that little ass of yours." He said while licking his lips which made Levi shudder. However he did as he was told. "Good, good. Get on all fours on the bed, boy." Levi got on the bed and took a deep breath, he was mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. He felt like crying but he couldn't do that, he had to be strong to protect his cute little sister. The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought him back to his senses. Mr. Lambert carefully opened the condom package, pulled it out and then put it on. He grabbed the lube and put a good amount along his shaft then he put some in his index and middle fingers. "Are you ready boy?" Levi clicked his tongue.  
  
"Let's get this over with..." Mr. Lambert proceeded to massage Levi's hole. As soon as his hand made contact with it, Levi stiffened.  
  
"Relax, boy. Otherwise it will be very painful for you." Levi tried to relax his body and succeeded. After the old man had prepared his ass properly he slowly entered inside of Levi. "Now, I'm being very soft with you, Levi. But things won't be like this. People will be rougher so make sure they use lots of lube." When he was fully inside of Levi he moaned. "Fuck boy, you feel really good." He then started thrusting in and out. At first it was slow but gradually he picked up his pace. Meanwhile, Levi was biting his lip hard in order not to make a single sound. "Don't hide your moans, Levi. I know you are enjoying this. The customers like it when their whore moans out loud." The procurer said while pulling Levi's hair making him moan. "Yes. Don't stop that sound, boy." Levi force himself to imagine that (y/n) was the one fucking him. He was never really into pegging but given the circumstances he started to fantasize about it. He could see her beautiful face, her silky (h/l) (h/c) hair and her big breasts bouncing while she was dominating him. After twenty minutes he cummed all over the bed. "Fuck, boy. You are cl-clenching so hard around me." After a few more thrusts the old man reached his peak. "You'll...be a hella good...prostitute." He said between breaths. Then he pulled out, took off the condom and threw it in the garbage bin near the bed. "See that door?" Mr. Lambert said while dressing himself. "There's a bathroom there. You can take a shower. After you are done I'll take you to your sister." He smirked. "You'll start working tomorrow, boy." He said and left the room.  
Even though Levi's legs were shaking, he made his way towards the bathroom. He got in the shower and let the hot water relax him. He pressed his back against the cool tile wall and slid down to the shower floor. He hugged his knees and started sobbing. He wanted to be comforted by (y/n) so badly. Although he knew she wouldn't love him anymore after what he's being through. Who would love someone like him? A prostitute, a manwhore.  
  
"We are here." Erwin's voice snapped him out of his trance.  
  
'Let's get this over with.' Thought Levi as he stepped out of the car.


	4. The Brothel | Ch.3

> _Warning: Cursing_ _| Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | Prostitution | Human trafficking |_ _Read at your own risk._

  
  
  
  
As they were entering Erwin's apartment, Mike leant over and sniffed Levi's neck a few times. Levi immediately moved away and glared at him over his shoulder.  
  
"Tch. What are you doing, scum?" Mike simply snorted and smiled.  
  
"Oh! Don't mind him. He has the habit of sniffing people he's met for the first time and snorting afterwards. But I'm sure it's nothing more than just that." Hanji said and Levi clicked his tongue again.  
  
"You can take a seat over there, Levi." Erwin calmly said while closing his apartment’s door.

"Hm." Levi sat on one of the black sofas in the living-room while (y/n) and Hanji casually sat on either side of the short man.  
  
"So..." Said, Erwin, while sitting on the other couch in front of them.  
  
"Do you know anything about Janey?" Mike, who was standing behind Erwin with his arms crossed, inquired bluntly. His blond friend glared at him over his shoulder. However, hedidn't pay attention.  
  
"Didn't the old man tell you? She's... sick." Levi answered hesitantly.  
  
"But she's not, is she?" Mike narrowed his eyes at the black haired man.  
  
"Mike..." Erwin warned.

"Tch. So, I guess we are not here for the party. Huh?" Mike half-smiled and let out an airy laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid not,  _little friend_." Levi stared daggers at the tall man.  
  
"Do you know who we are?" Erwin intervened so Levi focused his attention on him.  
  
"Rumour has it that the old fart Chief of police has kicked the bucket, so my guess it's that you are policemen, am I right?" He replied nonchalantly.  
  
 _Damn! His mind is as sharp as always._ (y/n) marvelled.  
  
"Indeed, you are right." Erwin gave him a smug grin.  
  
"Tch. I told the old bastard that this would happen. What do you want with me?" The raven haired male narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  


"I'd like you to answer a few questions. Is that okay?” The blonde man continued considering the fact that the shorter male didn’t utter a word. “How long have you being 'working' there, Levi?" He didn't reply. "You are doing this against your will, I suppose. So, why won't you cooperate with us?" All Levi could think about was his sister's well-being. "By your silence, I assume you're a manwhore who actually enjoys being fuck by both men and women," Levi growled at Erwin’s statement. He despised all the things he had to do in order to protect his little sister. He knew nothing about him, so how dare he call him a manwhore?

  
"Erwin!" (y/n) raised her voice and glared at the blond man. However, he ignored her attempt to watch his tongue.   
  
"My name is Erwin Smith; I'm the new Chief.” Levi simply glared at him. “There's... someone important to me who is held against her will in there. You already know her name. She's Jane Smith.” Levi’s cold grey eyes showed sadness for a second before they returned to normal. “And judging by the look on your face you have someone important trapped in there, as well. Is that correct?" The man being questioned clenched his jaw.  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you anything, you bastard?" He growled.  
  
"He's trying to help you, Levi. Tell him what you know. Let us help you." Intervened (y/n). She placed a hand on his knee provoking the muscles of his leg to contract at her soft touch. He turned to glare at her and tell her to ‘fuck off’ but as soon as he saw her face he was left speechless. Inside the dimly lit club, he could barely see thus girl’s face. As a consequence, he was not able to recognise her before. But inside the apartment, he could see her clearly. As he recognised her, his eyes went wide. Immediately, he looked down to his feet for a couple of seconds, blinking back a few tears of joy and sadness. A shy smile appeared on his face. When he composed himself, he lifted his head up in Erwin's direction.  
  
"Tch. Our situation is… complicated." He hesitated; he didn’t know what to do. (y/n) trusted them; perhaps he should do it as well.  
  
 _' ‘Our situation?’ Oh, God. Don't tell me Mikasa was in there doing those horrible things, too.'_  (y/n) was horrified at the thought.  
  
"Her name's Mikasa; she’s my sister. She and I were sold five years ago by our adoptive fucking parents and I've been working there since then.” Erwin made a gesture with his hand for Levi to continue speaking. “I made a deal with that shitty old man. If I did everything he wanted me to do, she would never have to do...the _filthy_ things that I have done." He looked down ashamed of himself. (y/n) took notice of this so she put her hand, which was previously on his knee, on his hand and rubbed it with her thumb in a comforting manner. Levi, who didn't use to that kind behaviour, flinched. As a result, she retracted her hand. No one had touched him like that in a long time. He had always been mistreated by his customers. One night, a psychotic woman who was obsessed with him, stabbed him with a knife because he refused to run away with her. He was lucky to survive for he had lost a lot of blood by the time the paramedics arrived at the brothel. That terrible experience left him with a huge and nasty vertical scar on his abdomen. Fortunately, ever since Mr Lambert set the cameras in every room, the beating he received decreased considerably to some spanks, whips and nail scratches here and there.  
  
"We will help you and your sister." Levi's eyes lighted up at Erwin's statement. "In order to do so, we need your help. Tell us everything you know about the place." Levi nodded.  
  
"There's a backdoor which is locked. But that won't be a problem; I've got a spare key." The young man stated.  
  
"Why do you have a spare key?" Asked Mike astonished.  
  
"I’m not allowed to smoke inside the brothel."  
  
"I see. But…” Erwin paused before speaking again. “If you have spare keys, why haven’t you two run away?”

“I considered doing that on so many occasions. But we had nowhere to go and it’s not an easy task to find somewhere to stay in having no money.” He looked at (y/n) from the corner of his eye before glancing back at Erwin. “He would have caught us and then he would…” He took a big breath before he continued speaking. “He would have taken her v-virginity or worse. That fucking bastard!” His eyes were glassy with angry tears. However, he didn’t cry. Erwin nodded in understanding.

“What about the cameras?" He continued asking.  
  
"There's one camera in every room and there's one in the hallway. So it won't be easy for you to go in unnoticed."  
  
"It is odd that Mr Lambert allows you to have a spare key. Why does he trust you that much?" Mike narrowed his eyes at Levi.  
  
"I have always done as he said without questioning him for the sake of my sister. And he's made a lot of money...” He muttered the next words. “selling my body.” He took a pause. “I don't know if he trusts me or not. I simply have 'privileges' as he likes to call it."  
  
"I see. Could you draw me a map of the brothel so it'll be easier for us to know where we are once we get inside?" Erwin said as he handed him a pen and a sheet of paper.  
  
"Tch, sure." Levi sketched the main rooms of the brothel. And then he explained the drawing. Behind the back door, there was a stretch hallway with many doors leading to different rooms where Levi and the other strippers and prostitutes slept during the day. The farthest room was his and Mikasa's. Next, to his room, there was a curtained doorway which led to the bar and the stage. On the other side of the building were the rooms they used to the customers.  
  
"Is that all?" Mike questioned.  
  
"No, behind the stage there's another door. Behind this door," He pointed at the door on the sketch, "is supposed to be Mr Lambert's room."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Interrupted the Chief.  
  
"He told me his room was there but I've never been inside. And, I think that is where he has her."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"That girl, Jane," Mike growled behind Erwin. "She isn't sick; she... was beaten up by a piece of shit customer. He beat her to a pulp and the paramedics had to take her to the hospital. The following day I found out that she was in a comma.” He clenched his fists. “Mr Lambert told me that when her condition was stable he would bring her back. And he did a month after the fucking incident. And I believe she's in there."  
  
"When did this happened?" Asked Erwin.   
  
"Around three years ago. That's why he set up all the cameras." Erwin clenched his fists and Mike his jaw. "She's getting better, though."  
  
"How do you know?" The Chief asked intrigued.  
  
"Petra told me."  
  
"Who's her?" He raised a bushy eyebrow at him.  
  
"She's a stripper. And she has been taking care of your girlfriend ever since she got there." Levi said gazing at Mike.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Erwin denied it with a nod of his head.  
  
"I was talking to the sniffing creepy bastard."  
  
"She isn'-" Mike tried to deny it but he was interrupted by the short male.  
  
"Whatever. Not my fucking business. All I know is that there's a big probability that she'll wake up soon."  
  
"That's great news, Erwin!" Hanji yelled excitedly.  
  
"Hm, indeed. Do you know anything else that can help us get in?" Asked the Chief. Levi nodded his head no.  
  
"I've told you everything I know."  
  
"Good." Erwin rose from the couch. "I'm going to make some calls in my office. Mike, Hanji, I'd like to have a word with you two." They nodded and followed him. There was an awkward silence on the living-room until (y/n) decided to break it.  
  
"Um, do you want some tea?" He looked intently at her before nodding his head.  
  
"Sure." After a few minutes, the (h/c) woman came back with a steaming cup of tea on her hands.  
  
"Here you have it."  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled as he took the cup from her hands. He took a few sips and half-smiled. He always liked the way she prepared his tea; adding a single spoonful of honey. He watched as she took a seat on the opposite couch and noticed the sad look on her face. He wondered if it was because of him being a prostitute. "When were you planning to tell me, brat?"  
  
"Um, tell you what?" She asked a little confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, (y/n)."  The black haired man furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"You... you remember me." She gasped.  
  
"I never forgot you, (y/n).” His gaze downcast as he spoke. “How could I?"

  
"But at the bar, y-you didn't..." He shrugged.  
  
"I don't really pay attention to the clients. Besides, that shitty neon light didn't allow me to see you properly."  
  
"I see." There was a brooding expression in her (e/c) eyes.  
  
"Are you a cop, too?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No, I’m actually a writer but I train with the guys on a daily basis, so I know how to defend myself." She chuckled. "But, I guess I could be a policewoman. I mean, I’m always helping the guys, so why not?" Levi nodded. Suddenly, (y/n)'s mood swing from what he thought was happiness to sadness. "I'm sorry, Levi." Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"What for?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Because all these years I thought you were a fucking pig for leaving without telling me anything and I-I hated you for that. Then, I manage to get Susan's phone number and she told me that y-you were m-married and had kids and I was... devastated." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." Levi clicked his tongue and furrowed his thin eyebrows. Then, he looked to the floor.  
  
"Don't be. I am a pig after all. I could have called you and tell you everything but I didn't. I do deserve your hatred.” He looked up again. “And stop fucking crying. It doesn't suit you, brat."  
  
"No," She sniffed. "it's fine. I understand, Levi. I mean you had to protect Mikasa and you couldn't just call me. It's fine. I get i-" She tried to assure him.  
  
"No!” He exclaimed. “You don't fucking get it, brat. I could have called you in so many occasions. No one would have found out. And yet, I decided against it." He lied.  
  
"Well, it's not something easy to explain, Levi. You are not a pig or a bad person for that. I don't blame you." She dried her tears with her hands.  
  
"Stop fucking justifying my actions, brat!" He raised his voice and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Levi, come on. I know how much you love me. Well, at least how much you used to love me so-"  
  
"Maybe I didn't fucking love you as much as you think I fucking did!" He yelled at her. At that moment, Mike opened the door and stared at them. There was a sorrowful expression plastered on (y/n)’s face.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He raised a blonde eyebrow at them.  
  
"Y-yeah, don't worry." She stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure, (y/n)" Intervened Erwin who came out of his office.  
  
"Yes. I-I think I'll be leaving now."  
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride?" He offered.  
  
"No, I'll call Eld." She took out her phone from her coat's pocket and called said man. "Hey, Eld. Can you pick me up? ... Yes, I'm at his place... Okay, thank you. Bye."  
  
"How's Eld doing?" Asked Hanji trying to ease the tense atmosphere in the room.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. He'll be here in ten... So, uhm, what's the plan?" She asked.  
  
"It's simple. We'll get there, arrest Mr Lambert and the people involved in procuration and we’ll lead all your co-workers “He gazed at Levi. “out of that place and take them somewhere safe."  
  
"How are you going to get in?" The (h/c) asked worriedly.  
  
"Hanji will take care of hacking the surveillance system and some officers will block all the doors. No one will be able to escape."  
  
"I'll be there, too." She said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Are you crazy, brat? It's dangerous and you are not a cop."  
  
"I know how to take care of myself, Levi. This is not the first time I’ve helped them solve a case."  
  
"I don't fucking care. You are not going." He raised his voice again.  
  
"And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" She stared daggers at him.  
  
"I'm your-" He stopped himself. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. "Tch. Do whatever the fuck you want. It's not my fucking business, anyway."   
  
"Oh, I will." She gave him a half smile. Levi clicked his tongue at her stubbornness and childish demeanour.

"You'll stay with Hanji in the van, then." Smiled Erwin.  
  
"Good." She smiled back.  
  
"Yay!! We'll work together again!!" Hanji gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Okay, okay. Easy partner." (y/n) chuckled at her best friend's antics. "So, when are we going to accomplish the mission?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I haven't decided, yet," Erwin admitted.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. There's a shitty party in two days at the brothel. There'll be a lot of fucking people and you will easily blend in." Levi said expressionlessly.  
  
"Excellent. We'll get you out of there it two days, then." The short male merely nodded.  
  
"I can't wait." Beamed Hanji. (y/n)’s cell phone went off. Eld was calling.

  
"Hello? Oh, hi, Eld... Yes, I'll be there in a sec. Bye." She looked at Erwin. "Eld's here, guys. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, (y/n). Have a good night." The blond man gave her a huge smile.  
  
"Thanks, you too." She smiled at him. "Bye, guys." She waved at them and then she looked at Levi. He seemed as bored as usual but she knew he was going through a lot right now. She closed her eyes and embraced him by impulse. At first, he flinched but soon enough he relaxed in her arms. “Just wait a little longer, okay? We'll get you and Mika out of that hell hole. I promise, Levi." Then she kissed his cheek. "Take care. I'll see you soon." And with that she left hurriedly, hoping he wasn’t able to see her flushed cheeks.


	5. The Brothel | Ch.4

> _Warning: Cursing_ _| Sexual Situations | Adult Situations | Prostitution | Human trafficking |_ _Read at your own risk._

  
  
  
  
It was 10 A.M. and Levi should have been sleeping after a long night working at the brothel. Even though he used to sleep two or three hours a day due to his insomnia, that Friday Levi was not able to sleep a wink.   
Currently, he was in the room he shared with his sister. The room had two separate beds; Mikasa was sleeping soundly in one of them while her brother was lying on the other bed looking at the wooden ceiling and thinking about his first night there.

 _*Levi had been showering for about an hour when he decided he had cleaned himself properly so as to be with his sister. So he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the blood stained bed sheets. A shiver ran down his spine at the unpleasant memory and he cursed. He cursed himself for being weak and he cursed his adoptive parents for breaking the promise they did to his mother. He knew he wasn’t exactly an easy person to be around but he tried so hard not to be a burden for them._  
Ever since Kuchel passed away, he worked tirelessly in order to earn money to buy everything he and his sister needed. Susan and George didn’t spend money on them and if they did, Levi would make sure to give them back whatever amount of money they have spent. He even bought them gifts as a way to show them how thankful he was to them.  
He gritted his teeth and kicked a chair with his bare foot. He was furious and he felt helpless.Suddenly, the door was opened slowly and a woman about his age came inside the room. She had short ginger hair and gorgeous golden eyes. She stood by the door carrying clothes in both hands.

_“Are you alright?” She asked in a gentle tone. He clicked his tongue and spoke rudely._

_“What the fuck do you want?” She flinched at his outburst and stuttered._

_“U-um. T-this is c-clean clothes for you.” She handed him a pair of jeans, a boxer and a t-shirt. He placed them on the bed while she picked his dirty clothes up from the floor. “I’ll take this to the laundry.” She spoke gently while looking at him in the eyes. His intense stare made her stutter once again. “M-my name’s Petra.”_

_“I’m Levi.” She nodded._

_“If...if you need anything, I’ll be in my room. It’s the one with a red rose on the door. Your room is the one with a blue rose. Your sister’s in there.” And with that, she left.  
Levi put his clothes on and found some healing cream in his trousers pocket. He made a mental note to give it back to her after using it.*_

He got up and walked to the other bed and kissed Mikasa, who was sleeping like a log, on the forehead and walked towards the door. He wanted to go to the bar and drink some tea to ease his worried mind but as soon as he came out of his room he bumped into Petra.

“Good morning, Levi. You are up early, as usual.” He acknowledged her presence by nodding his head. “You didn’t sleep at all, am I right?” Petra asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Have you been taking the pills?” She asked in a gentle tone.

“Those shitty pills make me sleep all day. I want to spend time with her, so I’m not taking them.” He pointed to his room.

“I know, but that’s not good for your health, Levi. I’m just looking after you, that’s all.”

“You are not my fucking mother, Petra. I can take care of myself just fine.” She flinched at his outburst. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, Petra.”

“It’s fine, Levi. I understand.” She smiled a little.

“What are you doing up this early?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I was with Jane.”

“How is she?”

“I don’t know.” She looked down to her feet. “She looks so…weak.”

“Didn’t the doctor say she was going to be okay?”

“That’s what he told _me_... I overheard a conversation he was having with Mr Lambert and he told him that her brain is damaged or something like that. I...S-she was like a sister to me, you know? I-I...” She was on the brink of tears. Suddenly, Levi hugged her making her blush. “W-what are y-you doing?” She stuttered.

“She’s in his room, right?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes.” She whispered back.

“I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?” She nodded. “Good. Play along with me.” He licked her earlobe and pinned her to her bedroom’s door. A gasp escaped her lips at the sudden action. He took this opportunity to capture her lips in a steamy kiss and explored her mouth with his tongue. She tangled her hands in his silky raven hair. Then he grabbed her by her thighs and she circled her legs around his waist. While hungrily attacking her rosy lips, he opened the door and closed it with his foot. Next, he placed her on the bed and kissed her earlobe again before whispering in her ear.

“We are going to get out of here tonight.”

“What?” She gasped.

“Shh, they’ll hear you. All you need to know is that we are going to get out of here. The cops will come and save us.” He ripped her shirt off.

“Levi! That was my favourite shirt!” He clicked his tongue and kissed her hungrily while playing with her breasts over her lacy bra. She moaned through the kiss.

“Listen, I need you to stay with Mikasa tonight. Tell the old man you are constipated or something, I don’t know. I’ll send Mikasa to your room so stay here with her, is that right?”  

“I don’t know, Levi. What if... Ahh!” Her whispering was soon interrupted when Levi sucked on her left nipple after pulling her bra down.

“Do you trust me, Petra?” He sucked on her right nipple this time.

“Y-yes.”

“Will you be a good girl and do that for me?” He nibbled her nipple.

“Aaah! Yes, I will.”

“Goo-!” Levi was interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the door.

“You better don’t be worn out for the party, Levi.” Mr Lambert said from outside the door. “

“Tch, don’t worry old man. I have enough stamina.”

Tsk, tsk…You horny people.” He chuckled before leaving.

“Should we stop?” Petra asked feigning innocence and batting her eyelashes at him.

“Petra, you already know the answer.” He growled before pulling her skirt and panties off.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

 _# There was an accident last night at… #_ (y/n) was sitting at her desk in her study room. She was caressing, slowly but steadily, the keys of her laptop. However, she wasn’t focused enough to actually write a chapter of the book she was currently working on. She was simply typing some ideas. _# Sadly, the couple inside the Ferrari died soon after their car crashed against a Chevrolet. The couple in the other car died this morning at Rose Gardens Community Hospital.#_

“Ugh, can you shut up?” She frowned before switching the TV off with the remote. “I can’t focus!” She rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to ease a throbbing headache she was suffering. “This is bullshit. I’ve run out of ideas.” She sighed and slumped back in the comfortable chair she was sat on. “Stupid writer’s block.” She drummed her fingers against her desk and she leant her head back on the chair. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw him. His pale face, his silky jet black hair, his silvery and shiny eyes, his thin and kissable lips and his alluring scent. She sighed dreamily this time while thinking back to when she embraced him before leaving Erwin’s department the other night. She was able to breathe in his masculine scent. It was like a drug to her and she was addicted to it. She just wanted to smell him all the time.  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes and frowned. “What the hell? What am I even thinking?” She shook her head. “I seriously need to spend less time with Mike.”  
She chuckled at the memory of Levi calling him a ‘sniffing creepy bastard’. She glanced at the clock on her laptop; it was 17:25 P.M. (y/n) pursed her lips. “Just a few hours till I’ll see you again.” She wondered what he was doing at the moment. “He’s probably resting or spending time with Mika…” She sighed, thinking about all the things he had to do every night since the day he and his sister were sold. Her eyebrows furrowed again. “We are gonna get you and Mika out of there.” She smiled at the picture placed on the right side of her desk.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

****

Hanji was sitting at her desk signing some papers. After a while, she checked the hour on her wristwatch and frowned. It was 20.25 in the evening; it took her longer than she thought to finish that tedious stack of paperwork.  
She stood up abruptly, taking the stack of papers in both her hands and went straight to her boss’ office. Thinking about the tall blond, blue-eyed man made her smile goofily. She had fallen in love with him ever since they met in college. The only one who knew about her infatuation was her best friend (y/n). Hanji talked with her about him all the time.

_*“Do you think he likes me? Be honest.” Hanji was smiling like a fool._

_“I don’t know, Han—” She interrupted (y/n)._

_“Of course, he likes me. I mean, he always flirts with me.” She blushed._

_“He flirts with every gi—”_

_“Like the other day when he winked at me.” (y/n) frowned; she didn’t like being interrupted every single time._

_“Hanji, you already told me that like a hundred times!” She complained._

_“He’s so handsome. I love his blue eyes! OH, I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!”She yelled and (y/n) rolled her eyes._

_“Oh, yeah? What about the caterpillars he has for eyebrows?” (y/n) raised an eyebrow and a smug smile adorned her face._

_“Shut up. They are the most beautiful eyebrows I’ve ever seen!” Hanji beamed._

_“If you say so...” She said making her friend punch her in the arm playfully.*_   
  


Hanji was daydreaming again without paying attention to where she was going. As a consequence, she bumped into Mike.

“Oh, Mike. I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Daydreaming again, I see.” He sniffed and smirked. “Hm, I smell…infatuation?”

“Huh?” She chuckled nervously. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“And this is not the first time I have smelled it on you.” He eyed her suspiciously. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“What!? No! Look, I need to hand this to Erwin. I’ll see you later. Bye!” She fled before he could say anything else.

“Good luck with that.” He smirked and shook his head. Mike had become Hanji’s second best friend ever since they met in high-school. The two of them along with (y/n) used to hang out all the time.

Arriving at her destination, she knocked on the door twice.

“State your name and business.” Erwin’s muffled reply was heard.

“It’s me. I’m done with these papers.”

“You can come in, it’s unlocked.” She came inside and put the papers on his desk.

“Do you want to grab something to eat befor—?” Erwin interrupted her.

“I’m afraid I already ate. But you can ask Mike, I think he hasn’t eaten anything yet.” She furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment.

“I see. Well, see you later, boss.” Before she could leave, he asked her a question.

“Have you taken care of…?” He trailed off.

“Yeah, I send Gunther to her apartment to explain everything. It will be easier that way and he’ll stay there in case...well, you know how she can get.” He nodded.

“Well done. You may go, now.” She nodded. As soon as she left, Erwin pulled a package of sandwiches from the drawer of his desk. He opened it and grabbed a sandwich. Before taking it to his mouth, he gazed at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of his sister and himself. He remembered that day very vividly. It was six years ago. They went to the mall with his former fiancée, Mary. She was the one who took the picture. Erwin loved her with all his heart and was extremely excited to marry her. Sadly, after Jane got kidnapped, his mind was set only on finding her and without realising it he neglected Mary and she left him. _‘I’m sorry, Erwin. I really am. But I don’t feel loved by you. And I can’t marry a man who does not love me.’_ Those were her last words. He remembered them all too well. The truth was that she was his happiness but he had to ‘sacrifice’ his happiness in order to find Jane. And he was very close to find her. Taking a deep breath at the sad memory, he took a bite of the sandwich.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

Mike was signing some papers when he heard someone knocking at his office door. He stood up opened the door. When he saw his friend and smelled the air around her, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nope, everything’s fine.” He raised an eyebrow. “I just came here to ask if you would like to eat something before the operation.”

“Sure. What about Erwin?” Mike knew something was off about her but he didn’t insist any further.

“He already ate…” He hummed in response.

“Okay, I’m driving.” He said closing the door after him.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

It was fifteen past midnight and (y/n) was pacing around her apartment, constantly checking her phone. ‘ _Damn it, guys. Where are you?_ ’ She was about to text Hanji when she heard the doorbell ringing. She rushed to the door and opened it brusquely while talking loudly.

“Thank God! Where were you, guys? I was about to text…” She wasn’t expecting to see official Schultz standing at her door. “Um…where are Hanji and Mike?”

“Commander Zoe and Deputy Chief Zacharius are already where the operation takes place.”

“What!?” She screamed. “I have to hurry, then.” She tried to get out of the apartment but Gunther didn’t let her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, miss but you are not allowed to leave this place, Chief’s orders.”

“Screw him and his huge eyebrows!” The young man bit his tongue so as not to laugh. “Look, I really need to be ther—” The brunette man pulled out his gun interrupting her.

“I am allowed to use it if needed, miss.” She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath.

“Fine.” She gave in reluctantly.

“I’m glad you understand things quickly miss. I’ll be outside if you need anything.” She glared at him and closed the door rather harshly.

“Fun-fucking-tastic.” She slumped down into the couch. “What am I supposed to do now?” She began to shake frantically her right leg without realising it.

She needed to take her mind off things so she tried writing something. However, her attempts were futile. She always found a way to think of him and the operation. She was so anxious and nervous that she bit all her nails off. When she looked at the clock again she groaned for only an hour had passed.

She went to the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of linden tea and when she came back, she sat on the couch and switched the TV on.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

She opened her eyes and checked the hour on her cell phone. It was 5.30 AM. ‘ _When did I fell asleep?_ ’ She groaned while stretching her back making it crack a little and then she switched the TV off. She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Falling asleep on the couch was a terrible mistake.” Her cell phone went off and she answered it without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” She said in a sleepy tone.

“I’m sorry to wake you up this early, (y/n).”

“Mike? Are you alright? Did something happen?” She asked worriedly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Look, we are at the RGC Hospital. Hanji and Erwin got shot. She's having surgery right n—”

“What? I-I’ll be right there.” And with that, she hung up and rushed through the door.


	6. The Brothel | Ch.5

> _Warning: Cursing_ _| Adult Situations | Prostitution | Human trafficking |_ _Read at your own risk._

  
  
  
  
Levi and his sister were in the waiting room in the left wing of the hospital. He wanted Mikasa to have a check-up considering she didn’t have any proper one while they were at the brothel. They were sitting patiently; she was reading a magazine while her brother was lost in deep thought.

_‘I was relieved when I didn’t see her last night. I didn’t want her to get hurt.’ His gaze was downcast as he reflected._

Mikasa said something to him but he didn’t register it, thus she frowned and pulled her scarf up to her nose.

 _‘The look in her eyes when I told her those horrible things was devastating... I’m such an idiot.’_ He rested his forehead on his palm. _‘I didn’t mean anything I said. A lot of things happened while I was in that place and I..I’m filthy while she’s so pure...I don’t want to corrupt her with my filthiness...’_

“Levi?” Mikasa spoke calmly. “Levi...” She tried again. “Brother!” She raised her voice startling some of the people in the waiting room.

“Huh? What do you want?” He frowned.

“You are spacing out a lot. Are you alright?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t loo—”

“Ackerman?” The doctor called from a room.

“Tch. Come on, it’s your turn.” She hummed before standing up and walking towards the doctor.

“Mikasa Ackerman?” She nodded her head. “Please, come inside.” Levi followed Mikasa inside the room. “You can wait outsid—”

“No, I’m staying with her.” He stated rather rudely.

“As you please, sir.” The older woman replied.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

“Mike!” (y/n) beamed as she saw him talking to a doctor. He turned back and half smiled at her.

“Thank you, Doctor.” The doctor smiled and walked away.

“How are they?” She said panting.

“Did you run all the way here?” She was about to answer but Gunther spoke before she could.

“She got out of the car before I could even park.”

“Why that doesn’t surprise me?” Mike shook his head.

“Well, you know me... always taking risks.” She said while regaining her breath. “Are you okay? You look pale.” She asked frowning.

“I’m...fine. Anyway, it took you a while to get here, (y/n).” He changed the subject.

“This guy’s not easy to persuade.” Gunther frowned.

“I was only following orders, miss.”

“Oh, shut up. You were enjoying it, weren’t you?” He gave her a smug grin.

“Whatever.” She said rolling her eyes. “Answer my question, Mike.”

“Relax. They are fine. Hanji’s resting in this room.” He pointed to the door in front of them. “The bullet cracked her shoulder bone. But she's okay now; they extracted the bullet and fixed it.”

“That’s good. What about Erwin?”

“He got shot in his chest and the bullet perforated his vest. Fortunately, it didn’t do much damage.”

“It’ll probably leave a nasty scar, though. But I’ll survive.” Erwin chuckled as he approached them.

“Erwin!” (y/n) hugged him.

“Easy, easy. It still hurts, you know.” He winced.

“I’m so sorry.” She smiled apologetically.

“It’s okay. How’s Hanji?” He asked slightly worried.

“She’s resting inside. She’ll be fine.” Mike assured him.

“That’s good to hear. You can...go see _her_ if you want, Mike.” The previously addressed man nodded and rushed away.

“You are dismissed, Schultz. You did a good job and you can go home, now.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Gunther saluted and left them alone.

“So...you allowed an officer to use his gun against me if needed, huh?” Erwin sighed.

“Now, it’s not a good time, (y/n).” She huffed.

“Look, all I’m going to say is that...If you didn’t want me there for whatever reason, I would have understood.” He didn’t say a word. “I’m disappointed, Erwin. I know it was dangerous. Hell, you could have died... I would have understood.” She expressed.

“It doesn’t matter, now. What’s done, it’s done.” She scoffed at his answer.

“You are right... How is your sister?” She questioned.

“She won’t wake up.” (y/n) noticed he had dark circles under his eyes; he looked exhausted.

“Oh, no...” She frowned sadly.

“She has brain damage from the beat up she received. She...she won’t wake up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Erwin. I really am.” She hugged him carefully this time so as not to provoke him pain again.

“Thanks.” He hugged back.

“May I see her?”

“Sure. Mike’s inside her room at the moment, though.”

“Oh, I see.”

“You can go if you want to, (y/n).” Her eyes were downcast.

“No, it’s fine. You two should be with her not me. I don’t know her, anyway.” He nodded.

“You must be worried about Levi and his sister.” (y/n) looked at him again. “Mikasa’s having a check-up on the other wing.”

“They are here?” She asked surprised while raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed, they are. You see, Levi insisted on coming here with us so officer Brossard drove them here.”

“I see, but what about the rest of the people there?” She quizzed.

“They are at the police station testifying against Mr Lambert and other people involved.”

“That’s good, Erwin. You did it.” She smiled kindly at him.

“Yes. Oh, there’s something I need to tell y—” He was interrupted when someone came running their way and embraced (y/n) tightly. All she could see before almost being tackled to the ground was long black hair. After a while, the girl let her go and (y/n) was able to see her face.

 “Mi-Mikasa?” The ravenette girl had teary eyes. “Oh, my God! You are so tall, Mikasa. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you.” She exclaimed.

“I’ve missed you.” The young girl said.

“Hey, brat. I told you not to run like that. You’ll trip over something and get hurt.” Levi clicked his tongue.

“If you don’t stop day dreaming, that will happen to you, brother.” (y/n) chuckled a little. Levi ignored her words and leant against the wall.

“Mikasa, what did the doctor said?” Erwin asked in a gentle tone.

“I’m 100% healthy.” She stated.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled. “I’m sure your brother must be relieved.” While Erwin and Mikasa continued talking, (y/n) walked towards Levi.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to lie to me. I know when something’s bothering you.” He only clicked his tongue. “You know, the other day...I knew you were lying and yet it hurt me.” The only thing he did was look at her in the eyes; she could see regret within them. “Even though, I know you are sorry...I want to hear it from you, Levi.” She smiled sadly at him and walked towards Erwin, soon after that he followed her.

“(y/n), there’s something I want to discuss with you two and Levi.” He said looking at her and Mikasa.

“What is it?” Levi inquired.

“It’s about your adoptive parents.” Suddenly her cell phone went off.

“Wait a minute, I need to take this.” She said checking the caller ID. “Hi, Eld.”

 _‘That Eld guy again...who the fuck is he?’_ The jet black haired man furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I know about the de—. Yes, I’m sor—” She sighed. “Look, Eld. I’m at RGC Hospital…N-no, you don’t have to come. I mean it, Eld. Really, I’m fine. Yes, we do need to talk...” She sighed again. “Okay, text me when you arrive.” After hanging up, she turned to Erwin. “I’m sorry, it was my—” She was interrupted by Erwin.

“Eld. I heard. Are you in trouble?” Erwin asked.

“Kind of. Doesn’t matter.” She dismissed it. “What were you saying?” She asked.

“Follow me,” Erwin explained to them what happened while they were walking. “Susan and George Johnson came back from Europe a couple of days ago.”

“What!?” Asked Levi angrily.

“We still don’t know the reason why they were here and we—” Levi interrupted him.

“Haven’t you arrested them yet?” He was fuming; his fists were clenched.

“I’m afraid not.” They stopped a couple of metres away from a double metal door. There was a sign on top of it that read ‘Morgue’.

“They were driving late at night on Thursday and they crashed into another car. They both died and so did the couple inside the other car.”

‘That can’t be true.’ Levi froze in his place; Mikasa squeezed his hand pulling him out of his thoughts. He made eye contact with a boy about Mikasa’s age who was sitting on the floor next to a policewoman and a blond boy with longer hair; his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were covered in tears.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” The Chief continued. “He’s Eren Jaeger. The couple in the other car were his parents.”

“Oh, my God.” Whispered (y/n). The policewoman walked towards Erwin and saluted.

“Chief.”

“Elena, who is the other boy?”

“It’s a friend of him. His parents want to take Eren in. They are talking with their lawyer at the moment.”

“I see. Did you find something else about the Johnson’s return?”

“We haven’t found anything yet, Chief.” As Erwin and the officer continued talking, (y/n) approached the boys.

“Hi, my name is (y/n) (l/n). You can call me (n/n)” She offered them a warm smile.

“My name’s Armin Arlert and this is Eren Jaeger.” The blue eyed boy replied.

“Hi, Eren. It’s nice to meet you.” She said in a calm tone offering him a tissue.

“Thanks” He sniffed and accepted it.

“Are you hungry, guys? Maybe Chief Smith will be so kind and allow us to go to that cafe outside to have some breakfast?” She said looking at the blond man who he nodded in response.

“Well, I’m hungry,” Armin said sheepishly. Before Eren could reply his stomach rumbled making his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. The (h/c) woman chuckled.

“Come on, then. Oh, I want you to meet someone.” Eren and Armin stood up and walked behind her. “This is Mikasa and this is her brother Levi.”

“Hi.” Mikasa greeted them while Levi simply clicked his tongue.

“We are heading to the cafe. Wanna join us?” She asked Levi who shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

 

At the cafe they sat at a table next to a window; they could see people going in and out of the hospital. There were not a lot of people inside the place which made the atmosphere more relaxing. There was an old couple on a table nearby who were chatting about visiting their grandkids on Sunday.  
A brunette waiter with gorgeous brown eyes walked towards their table with a menu in hand and greeted the group. He was very attractive; he had Asian features which contributed to his beauty and a dashing smile. After leaving the menu on their table, he left.

“You can order whatever you want, okay? It’s all on me.” (y/n) smiled warmly. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

“What? I’m a successful writer and I want to do something nice for all of you.” He shook his head and grabbed the menu.

“What have you written?” Armin curiously asked.

“Have you heard of ‘The Mark’?” Armin’s eyes were as big as saucers.

“You are (stage name)!?” He exclaimed.

“Yes, I am.” She chuckled sheepishly.

“You are one of my favourite writers. I love your books!” He beamed.

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed them, Armin.” The waiter came before the blond boy could ask (y/n) about her books.

“Have you decided what you are going to order?” He asked.

“A cup of black tea for me and for her a cup of hot cocoa and a slice of cheesecake.”

 “I want orange juice and some waffles, please,” Armin said.

 “I want coffee and a ham and cheese sandwich,” Eren said.  
As the waiter took their orders, he was ogling (y/n)’s cleavage. Levi took notice of this and stared daggers at him.

“And for the gorgeous lady?” Levi’s eye twitched.

“I want a cup of tea and a slice of chocolate cake, please.” She said with a gentle smile.

“Right away.” He winked at her.

While they were waiting for their orders, Armin talked with (y/n) about the books she had written so far. He told her how much he admired her and the reasons why she was one of his favourite writers.  
Eventually, the waiter came back with their orders and after flirting with the young woman he left again allowing Armin to keep on asking her questions about her books. She took a liking to him and decided to tell him a few things about the book she was working on at that moment which was the sequel of ‘The Mark’. He was thrilled with the good news and asked her for an autograph so she signed a paper napkin and gave it to him.   
Eren and Mikasa hit it off quickly. They were talking about their favourite shows on TV and making jokes here and there. Spending a good time with them helped Eren in those times of sorrow.  
Meanwhile, Levi was intently looking at his former girlfriend as if studying her face. He didn’t know how much he had missed her until that precise moment. He simply loved the way her lips curled into a smile making her beautiful (e/c) eyes sparkle. And the delightful way her voice sounded like. And her laugh was like music to his ears. Even though he adored her with all his heart and soul, he was sad because he wasn’t the one making her smile and laugh like that.

Realising she was being stared at, she smiled and asked him what was wrong causing his heart to skip a beat and his cheeks to turn slightly pink. He looked to the side and mumbled something that she did not hear. However, Mikasa heard that and smiled mischievously

“I think the waiter likes you, (y/n).”

“Huh? I don’t think so, Mika.” She smiled nervously.

“Come on, he’s been staring at you the whole time. Look.” (y/n) turned her head towards the counter and the young man was indeed looking at her. He flashed a smile in her direction making her blush.

“See? What do you think, Levi?” Mikasa inquired. Levi responded by clicking his tongue. Levi was well aware that the waiter was a charmer and he was sure that he could have any girl he wanted and that made him angry.

“What the fuck do I know?” He stared daggers at the man.

“I was just asking.” Mikasa shrugged hiding her sly smile with her scarf.

(y/n) received a text from Eld so she texted him back telling him to go to the cafe. After a while, a good-looking blond man with his hair in a ponytail walked in. He looked around until he spotted her.

“Hey, Levi. Can you look after them for a while?” She pleaded.

“Where are you going?” He inquired.

“I need to talk with someone. I’ll be right back.”

She walked to the blond man and hugged him giving him a warm smile. Next, they took a seat at the counter and he ordered a coffee. (y/n) apologised profusely about her procrastination and she told him about Levi’s situation. He was shocked when she said that he and his sister had been sold by their adoptive parents to a procurer. Some tears fell down her cheeks so he placed a hand over hers and caressed it with his thumb in a comforting manner. He told her that he would try to get her more time to finish the book but she refused and promised him that she would have it finished by the end of the month like it was supposed to be. After finishing his coffee, he left to his work but not without hugging her again and bidding her goodbye.

(y/n) asked the waiter for the bill and returned to the table. Levi who had been watching her the whole time was quite pissed at the man who had been speaking with her. Moreover, he didn’t know who he was and he was afraid that he would be her boyfriend.

“Was that your boyfriend?” He asked casually hiding his emotions.

“What? No. He was my manager. Why do you ask?” He shrugged.

“I was just asking, brat.” She looked at him questioningly but said nothing.

The waiter came with the bill. After she paid and left him a good tip they went back to the hospital. Mikasa noticed that Eren was shivering due to the cold weather so before he and his friend left with Armin’s parents, she placed her scarf around his neck telling him to take a good care of it because it used to belong to her mother. In return, Eren hugged her and promised her that he would return it to her the next time they met making the ravenette blush furiously.

When they were back at the hospital, (y/n) went to visit her friend who was already awake. Levi and Mikasa waited outside the room.

“Hi, Hanny. How are you feeling?” She asked in a gentle tone.

“(y/n)... Hi! I’m doing alright. I’m just feeling a little nauseous.” The brunette explained.

“That’s probably because of the anaesthesia.” She guessed.

“Yeah...hey, is Erwin alright? He seems a little bit off.” Hanji urged.

“His sister...” (y/n) hesitated.

“She didn’t make it, huh?”

“It’s not that. She... has brain damage. I don’t know all the details but I guess she is in a permanent vegetative state.”

“Oh, I see...” Her eyes were downcast.

“He’s a strong man, Hanji. He’ll be fine. Besides, he has all of us to support him.” (y/n) reassured her friend.

“Yeah...” She smiled sadly. “I just wished he would let me in...”

“You know how he is, Han...you know him better than I do. He needs time.” She hummed in response. After a momentary silence, there was a knock on the door.

“You can come in.” The brunette woman said.

“How are you doing, shitty glasses?” Levi asked worriedly.

“Oh?  And here I thought you didn’t remember me.” He clicked his tongue.

“How could I forget someone as obnoxious as you?” He said bluntly.

“Oh, I know you love me, Shorty.” He clicked his tongue again and looked to the side. (y/n) couldn’t help but smile. “I’m doing alright, by the way. I’m just a little nauseous because of the anaesthesia.”

“Whatever, just don’t throw up while I’m here.”

“You are as mean, as usual, Shorty.” He rolled his eyes.

“Hanji, are you ready to go home?” Mike asked as he came inside the room.

“Yes, I really want to go home.” She whined.

“Great, because the doctor said you were allowed to go as soon as you feel better.”

“Will you carry me to the car? I’m so weak right now.” She gave him her puppy eyes.

“No. I can borrow a wheelchair just for you, though.” He offered jokingly.

“I’ll walk, you meanie.” Mike chuckled.

“Where’s Erwin?” (y/n) asked Mike.

“He’s with Janey.” He looked sadly at her.

“Oh. Well, then I won’t bother him.” She looked at Levi. “Anyway, where are you and Mika staying Levi?”

“All the people we rescued are staying at a department complex given by the government,” Mike responded instead.

“Really, now?” She asked astonished.

“Yes, they can stay there for a few months only if they work. That’s the only condition.” He added.

“And what happens afterwards?” She inquired.

“They will have to find a place to live in.”

“So this is temporary.” She said unconvinced.

“Yes. However we, along with a lot of people, will help them find a proper job and later on a place to live in.”

“Well, I want to help too. So count me in on that.” She stated.

“You are more than welcome as usual, (y/n).” He smiled.

“Perfect.” She smiled back. “Well, I’ll be heading home, guys.”

“Do you need a ride? I’ll be taking them to the complex and it’s just two blocks from the place where you live.”

“Really? Then we’ll be like neighbours. That’s nice.” She flashed Levi a genuine smile making his cheeks turn slightly pink; he tried to cover them with his hand. “But I think I’ll pass. I need to clear my mind in order to find inspiration and finally finish my book.” She sighed.

“You’ll walk home, then?” He asked.

“Yeah, walking helps me with writer’s block so...”

“I see. Well, good luck with your book.”

“Thanks. I will totally need that!” She joked. “Bye guys, see you later.” She hugged Hanji and Mike before awkwardly waving at Levi. Then, she left the room and said ‘goodbye’ to Mikasa who was still waiting there.

 _‘I’m a complete idiot! Why didn’t I hug him too?’_ She shook her head _. ‘I need a fucking drink.’_ She sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Mikasa © Isayama Hajime  
> Erwin © Isayama Hajime  
> Petra © Isayama Hajime  
> Eld © Isayama Hajime  
> Oluo © Isayama Hajime  
> Gunther © Isayama Hajime  
> Moblit © Isayama Hajime  
> Mike © Isayama Hajime  
> Hanji © Isayama Hajime  
> Armin © Isayama Hajime  
> Eren © Isayama Hajime  
> Nile © Isayama Hajime  
> Mr Lambert © Venulus  
> Mr Johnson © Venulus  
> Mrs Johnson © Venulus  
> Sarah © Venulus


End file.
